Transformed By You
by Blondegenius911
Summary: When Tohru invites the Sohma's to her mysterious relative's castle in the Highlands, Yuki and Hatori meet two women as wild and sweet as the untamed lands they grew up in. Will their healing touch save the two men? Yuki x OC, Hatori x OC, a bit of Kyo x Tohru cuteness too :) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is set after the anime, so in this, there is no Machi or Mayuko ^^ however, in this, the curse IS broken. I hope you guys like this, because I know I enjoyed writing it. Have fun! Yuki x OC, Hatori x OC, and a bit of Kyo x Tohru cuteness on the side (they are already a couple in here ^^)

* * *

"I have something to ask, you guys."

Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo all looked up expectantly at their former housekeeper, now Kyo's live-in girlfriend. She stood in the doorway from outside, the portable house phone gripped in her hand. She had been out there for a while, talking in some strange language; one with coughed syllables and harsh rasps as well as melodic lulls. To be honest, it had unnerved Yuki with her rapid talking in hushed tones out there on the porch, like she was planning something.

Tohru smiled happily, and settled onto Kyo's lap as though it was the most natural thing in the world. As he wrapped his arms around her, she continued, "well, I'm sure you don't know this, but I have more family besides my Gramdpa."

Everyone furrowed their brows, and Kyo asked, "Why didn't you mention them to us?"

She blushed. "Oh, well, you see, it just didn't come up. Mostly, I was just too swept up in your family, that I didn't give much thought to my own. They're from my mother's side of the family, though they're quite different than my mother!" She giggled at her inside joke, while the men looked on in bemusement.

"Anyway, they invited me to spend two weeks with them, and when I mentioned you all, they said to bring you along as well! They definitely have the space!" She laughed again.

Singure smiled in delight. "That's wonderful, Tohru! Where do they live? By water?"

Tohru looked mischievous, as though she was hiding something. "Oh, by the water definitely."

Singure was so busy trying to guess, and Kyo was so preoccupied with the woman on his lap, that no one noticed Yuki staring at his lap, silent. Ever since the curse had lifted, Yuki had found himself regressing backwards for some reason. He couldn't place it, but looking and seeing Kyo and Tohru snuggling so comfortably, he had a guess that it was loneliness. He understood his feelings for Tohru were much more innocent than Kyo's, but it still placed his lack of a companion in sharp relief. Many girls at school were vying for the spot, to be sure, but none of them truly understood him, and none of them would ever accept the curse that, though broken, would always be a darkness within him.

No one could touch the deepest wounds inside his soul. Tohru had come close, but in the end, she was born into this world to heal Kyo's scars, not Yuki's.

"I give up, Tohru!" Wailed Singure in despair, falling back onto the floor in exhaustion.

She smiled. "They live in Scotland!"

Yuki coughed on the tea he had just sipped on. "Scotland?! Why do you have family in Scotland?"

Even Kyo looked shocked, and scratched his head in puzzlement. "Yeah, why Scotland?"

"My mom's family has very deep roots in Scotland, so deep they can never be uprooted. They have lived in our family's ancestral castle since it was built in ages long past, before the western world was even discovered, when the Druids still roamed and the Fae still looked over humankind." Tohru had closed her eyes as she talked about her unknown family, as her audience listened with jaws dropped. How could our Tohru have a family like that?

She continued, oblivious. "I haven't seen Castle Naoimhín since my father died, but I still remember it just like yesterday. It's by Loch Awe, one of my favourite places when I was a little girl. My cousin Fìora and I would...WAIT!" She suddenly screamed, making the men jump, startled.

"FÌORA! YOU GET TO MEET HER!" She bounced up and down, Kyo trying to settle her down in vain. "We spent every winter there before I started school, then every summer after that! I grew up there, but when my dad died we couldn't go, but we would still write letters to each other! It was really nice, because I could practice my Gaelic whenever she wrote. She is the most amazing person I know! We would spend all day down by the loch, and in the winter, we would run in the snow, playing with her hounds, and sometimes we would chase her sister's falcons aroun-"

"Sorry to interrupt, miss Honda, but when do you expect us to go?" Whispered Yuki, still looking at his lap. So that was that strange language? Gaelic?

"TOMORROW! Oh, and I expect Hatori to come as well!" She grinned mischievously. "I think both you and him could do well there." But no one was listening anymore.

"What? Tomorrow?" They all cried, the voices of a rat, cat, and dog all ringing out in unison. For once.

* * *

*Two days later*

* * *

They stood in the circle drive of the castle, and while Tohru was bursting with excitement, dragging her bags through the mud with glee, the other four couldn't move out of sheer...intimidation, and also awe. Maybe that's why they call it Loch Awe, thought Yuki with a ghost of a smile.

The castle was striking, as its many spires rose high in the grey, stormy sky. Thunder rumbled off in the distance, and the castle seemed to groan in protest as its old stones stood the test of time in stubbornness. The castle's former cheery grey had darkened over time to a ghastly burnt-ash, and the castle's wings swooped across the rocky landscape, one side built into the steep rock face leading down to the loch. One of the towers rose higher than the others, a few rocks missing out of one side so that it leaned precariously to the left. The waves of the loch roiled and thrashed against the rocks that the castle was built upon, slamming hard and sloshing up to lick at the castle malevolently. On the loch, the sound of the rain against the dark, angry water created an unsettling sound that hummed through the chilly air.

This was what Tohru thought of when remembering her happy childhood?

Suddenly, the huge black doors swung open, and out poured at least ten giant Scottish Deerhounds, baying and barking as they swarmed the visitors.

From amidst the hoard of grey fur, was the most beautiful girl Yuki had ever seen, and as he looked at her, he felt his heart come alive within his chest and deafen him with its new erratic beating. As if he had come alive.

She was dressed in a dark green flannel nightgown, and wrapped snugly in a silver and red tartan shawl. Her hair was a mass of wild ash blonde curls, springing in every direction and falling in a feverish tumble around her to swirl around her round thighs.

Her hair is even longer than my brother's, he thought in shock.

Her bare feet were slightly larger than the girls at his school had, but he thought they fit her perfectly. She was taller than Tohru, but still shorter than Yuki's spidery frame; however, she had those exotic highland curves that girls he grew up around lacked, giving her the look of a buxom medieval maiden.

Her face was pale, looking almost grey to match the castle in which she lived and the sky she grew up under. Even so, she looked to glow from within with a jovial merriment, both similar and different to Tohru's. While Tohru had this air of innocence and constant optimism about her, this girl before Yuki with her heavy-lidded eyes seemed to be warmed from within with liquid brandy, spicy and comforting, yet as sturdy as the highland warriors before her.

She hurried forward, barking out commands in Gaelic, and soon all the hounds huffed and chuffed their way back into the castle. She then turned to her guests, smiling happily as she hugged an overjoyed Tohru. "Fìora, how are you?! I've missed you so much! You look amazing!"

"You flatter me, Rue! And doona start with me; I've missed you much more!" She pulled away and faced the rest of her guests with a look of apology. "I dinna think you would be getting here till tomorrow! Otherwise I would have bothered to change out of my nightgown, not to mention get into my bra!"

Laughing bawdily at their crimson faces, she stuck out her palm and shook all their hands. Singure did so with enthusiasm, muttering about high school girls; Kyo with a chuckle as he looked at her uncontrollable hair; Hatori with a curt nod and a distant smile; and finally, Yuki.

She smiled, and grasped his perpetually clammy hand in her warm ones, sending his heart to a deafening roar again. How does she have so much of an effect on me?

"It is enchanting to meet you, Yuki."

* * *

Alright, there goes the first chapter. I sincerely hope you liked it! If you didn't, please review and tell me ways I could improve for the next chapter. And if you liked, also review and tell me what I did right so I can do it again! XD thank you, and please R & R.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I wrote this one quick, didn't I? I'm just in love with my plot XD

Quick Disclaimer: the only characters I own are Fìora, Fawne, and their family. Enjoy!

* * *

He gulped, and nodded, struggling to regain his cool; the same cool that had protected his heart against the mental warping done by Akito, and the beating, and the loneliness he felt as his brother pushed him away. However, the cool would not come, and he was left frightening vulnerable in front of this girl who gripped his hand so sweetly.

He stared into her eyes, half-hidden underneath the unruly curls overflowing everywhere. They were as unique as his own violet ones; the left one was a dark jade to match the lush greenery, while the right one was a pale grey to match the gloomy sky. It was a bit unsettling, a bit savage, and overwhelmingly sexy.

She let go, to his extreme disappointment, and grabbed his bags in one fluid motion. He tried to grab them back, saying softly, "miss Fìora, you don't have to do that. Let me..."

She spun away from him with a cheeky grin. "Doona be ridiculous, you're my guest! Boys, get the rest of the bags, would you?"

With a grudging woof or two, to the visitors' shock, four of her shaggy hounds loped out into the mud and obediently grabbed the handles of their luggage, then trotted back inside with their heads held up and their jaws gripping the handles. They heard thumps as their belongings were dropped to the ground inside the keep.

Singure sputtered as they followed the dogs inside, "how did you train them to do that?"

"They just love to help out," was Fìora's cryptic reply as they stopped in the entryway. Her pale brows furrowed at their expressions. "What? What's the matter?"

She sounded concerned, but Yuki couldn't bring himself to really, well, speak. The room they had just entered deserved a little gawking, and apparently, the other men agreed. As Tohru waved them off and began asking about how things were, they looked around, mouths agape.

It was still made of stone and mortar, but not being exposed to the elements, the walls which rose and surrounded them were cheerily multi-coloured, some grey, some cream, and some dark red. The floor was solid stone as well, but was mostly covered by various Persian rugs and fur throws, and dozens of medieval tapestries adorned the walls. There was a giant fireplace to the left, big enough for Yuki to easily stand in, and was surrounded by comfy armchairs and mismatched pillows. Dog beds abounded, and the fire roaring in its home crackled and echoed warmly. A huge staircase swooped up to a second story, and landings overlooked the large room before disappearing into the bowels of the keep. _This is a...living room?_

"I'll have the maids put away your things, and I'll show you to your rooms later," explained Fìora, scratching a hound behind the ears and cooing at it gently as its tongue lolled in a goofy smile. "Tohru, I'm afraid since I dinna expect you till tomorrow, we don't have much of a welcome party," she said with a laugh. "The boys are down in the village visiting the markets. They'll be back late tonight, and Da is off dealing with some complaints from the tenants, so he'll be back late too. As to _màthair_, she's supervising the boys so they doona burn down the marketplace...again."

Tohru seemed to understand everything being relayed to her, but as for the others, they were completely lost. Fìora turned to them with a knowing smile, as if she sensed their confusion, and explained, "I have four younger brothers, you see. They're gathering food for dinner tomorrow. Traditional Scottish food, to get all of you into the mood of the place! Oh, and I suppose I shall explain the tenant thing as well," she blushed. "Sorry to get anyone confused. Since my Da is the laird here by name, some of the people who live around here pay him rent for utilities and things like that, like in the old place is big on tradition, as you can see."

Tohru furrowed her brows. "What about Fawne?"

Fìora squeaked, slapping her hand over her mouth, her strange eyes wide with shock.

Yuki stepped forward. "Miss Fìora, what's the matter?"

Fìora just shook her head. "Fawne is going to kill me! I forgot to get her from the falconry! I was supposed to get you if you all got here early! Oh dear oh dear oh dear..." She scurried over to one of the castle's windows and ducked out, yelling, "Fawne, they're here!" They could hear the rain falling heavily now, drowning out her voice in the deluge.

They heard a distant _"What did you say_?" And Fìora screeched again, "I SAID THEY'RE HERE!"

Tohru was obviously trying not to laugh behind her hand, and Yuki couldn't resist smiling a bit. To his surprise, he could even see Hatori looking amused. Maybe this vacation will be good for Hatori as well.

Just as everyone got settled onto the couches and chairs a minute later, the door swung open. Lightening shot down in the sky and thunder rumbled as the figure stomped into the room, dragging mud and dripping cold rain onto the stone. "I thought we had umbrellas in the falconry, Fìora."

The voice was feminine, and Hatori glanced up to look at her. There was something about her voice, husky and heavy with brogue, that made him do so. He brushed it off, but though he ignored it, there was no denying that his ears had perked when he heard that annoyed voice.

Her appearance certainly fit in well with the Highlands.

Her cable knit sweater was worn and obviously handmade, with the loose threads and holes everywhere. It was a warm ecru, but the rain had made it a dark mottled beige; her skirt came down to her knees, and was, to be put simply, destroyed. It was a dark green plaid, but it was ripped on the side to her thigh, showing a tantalising strip of creamy white skin speckled with mud. Her rain boots were large and clunky, caked with mud, just like the rest of her. She was short, much shorter than Fìora, and adorably plump underneath her scrappy clothes. Her hair was just like Fìora's, only it was a dark red, like it was stained with vibrant blood. It was flattened in some parts with the water, muddy near the ends, and frizzing in a halo of baby-curls around her face. Her eyes were almost black, but looking closer, Hatori could make out veins of royal blue like shots of lightening that roiled with emotion.

Yes, this wild girl most definitely fit well with the Highlands.

"Oh my gods, Fawne! You look like a drowned ferret!" Cackled Fìora, laughing so hard that she had to lean on Yuki to keep her balance next to him on the couch. Yuki tensed at the contact of her warm skin and soft flannel against him, but enjoyed it beyond anything.

Hatori, however, was much too preoccupied with the sopping wet woman slamming the door shut and yanking her boots off angrily. "That damn storm wasn't supposed to happen until tomorrow night! Now Da and Mama and the boys have to come home in this! I told Da not to ride out on Angus; riding on a horse is the worst thing to do in a thunder storm. I doona ken his thinkin'..." She trailed off, laughing nervously and awkwardly wringing out her mop of hair. "But I'm sorry to get so worked up. Mind if I clean up right quick? I can start dinner right proper, then, hmm?"

Without waiting for a response, she simply _ripped_ her skirt all the way off, and tossed it into the roaring fire. As though she were fine with stripping in front of strangers. "No point trying to salvage that."

Her long sweater covered her undergarments, but Hatori still found himself unable to look away like the rest of the men, who were blushing crimson; even Shigure. Her legs were shapely and pale, blank canvases to reflect the dancing fire and painting the skin orange; he could see lean, feminine muscles underneath, giving her an aura of power and capability. His eyes slowly travelled up against his will, and he caught a brief glimpse of plum underwear that caused him to gulp. As she pranced up the stairs, she whirled her head around, the fire that was her hair flying around her head, and looked right at Hatori. They locked eyes and she grinned ear to ear, knowing quite well what he had been looking at.

He scrubbed one hand over his face as she disappeared above, the rest of them oblivious to the things whirring through his head.

_Someday... no matter how cold it is now... the snow will melt. Without fail._

* * *

Please remember to review my story and give constructive feedback as to what I am doing right and wrong! Thank you!


End file.
